Reflexes
by angel-Utau
Summary: Los ojos son el reflejo del alma; pero no siempre el reflejo de una persona es el espejo del alma. ¿Entonces qué es lo que refleja mi alma? ¿Cuál es el verdadero reflejo? ¿El de mis ojos? ¿O el del espejo?


Dissclaimer: Soul eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo; solo me pertenece la trama de esta historia.

* * *

Otra vez.

Lo había hecho otra vez.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tenido que interponerse? Dar su vida por ella, arriesgarse a morir, sabiendo que las posibilidades de sobrevivir eran mínimas.

Esa vez no había un Doctor Stein que pudiese salvarlo, esa vez solo había un Kishin de sangre negra.

La había acorralado contra una esquina, estaba herida y no podía escapar, si hubiese estado más lúcida podía haber tirado la guadaña hacia un lado, lejos, y ella sería la que estuviese muerta. Pero no había sido así. _"¡Deja de repetirlo Maka! No voy a dejar de protegerte, no dudaré en dar mi vida por ti, eres mi técnico, mi mejor amiga ¡¿Cómo podría dejarte morir?!"_ Lo sabía; sabía que lo haría, y aún así no pudo detenerlo.

 _No podías dejarme morir Soul ¿Pero qué te hizo pensar que yo sí podía dejarte morir a ti?_

Lo había visto todo.

Las afiladas garras del Kishin habían atravesado su cuerpo de parte a parte, un poco más y casi podían haberla rozado a ella también; la sangre había manchado su rostro descompuesto en una mueca al ver el dolor en los ojos de Soul, al oírle gemir y gritar, incluso cuando la pedía que parase, que hiciese el favor de clamarse ¡¿Cómo iba a parar de llorar?! ¡¿Cómo iba a tranquilizarse?! Le estaban matando, se estaban ensañando con él, rajando y acuchillando una vez y otra y otra y otra, como si fuese la repetición de un mismo fotograma; solo que el charco de sangre en el suelo, y las manchas en su ropa eran cada vez más y más grandes.

Veía con horror como sonreía macabramente ante el cuerpo sin vida y se relamía con placer; lamía su cuerpo casi con alevosía, saboreando la sangre en su cuerpo. Y cuando quiso acercarse, esperando poder tocarle, estar con él una vez más, incluso esperando ser asesinada, la empujó de un golpe estrellándola contra la pared.

Dolorida, y todavía en shock, miraba impotente como se llevaba su cuerpo dejando un rastro de sangre que se perdía en la noche.

Ni siquiera había podido despedirse de él, y todo porque no la había dejado morir, porque había querido salvarla, porque era una inútil.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses quizá? Sin duda para ella una interminable eternidad.

¿Qué importaba?

El tiempo carecía de sentido; todo carecía de sentido. Comer, dormir, beber, llorar, hablar, la luz, la penumbra...

Necesitaba asimilar que se había ido para siempre. Que a partir de ahora estaría sola; hacia mucho tiempo ya desde que Blair se fue, como su madre, a recorrer mundo con un cabaret ambulante.

Nada más llegar de la misión se encerró en el apartamento, bajó todas las persianas, tapó el espejo de su cuarto, y cortó el teléfono tras decirle a sus amigos que habían pillado una gripe grave y que ambos estaban en Japón, en su antigua casa, en cuarentena, que no se preocupasen por ellos, que volverían cuando se recuperasen.

Pero ellos no estaban en japón, estaban a su lado, viviendo a oscuras, sumidos en una fuerte depresión.

No.

Ellos no. Ya no había un ellos. Solo estaba ella.

Ella no estaba en Japón, estaba a su lado, en el apartamento que ambos compartían, llorando su perdida. No quería estar con nadie, no quería ver a nadie, hablar con nadie, solo tumbarse en el suelo de la habitación de Soul y mirar la pared blanca, más bien gris por la poca luz que entraba por las rendijas de las persianas.

Apenas salia del cuarto, apenas se movía, solo para pasar del suelo a la cama, de la cama al suelo, del suelo a abrir el armario, volver a la cama envuelta en su ropa, que milagrosamente conservaba el olor, ¿o solo era su imaginación?

Y dormir. Soñar. Despertar.

Despertar asustada.

Volvía a verlo todo.

El mismo día, el mismo momento, toda la sangre, todo el dolor, toda la desesperación, la culpa...

Lloraría si le quedasen lágrimas.

Gritaría si tuvieses voz.

Correría si tuviese fuerza.

* * *

Tal vez la ausencia de comida, o la ausencia de luz, o la ausencia de sueño, o la ausencia de agua era la causante.

Pero sabía que no. Sabía que la causa de su locura era su perdida. A cada segundo estaba más convencida de que no podría superarlo. Y más aún en ese estado de nervios.

Ya no necesitaba esperar a dormir, incluso despierta era capaz de ver la sangre machando su ropa, y su cuerpo, oía la voz de Soul en su cabeza, veía el rastro de sangre en el suelo, ese que se perdía en la oscuridad, que se perdía por el pasillo.

Oía el sonido de la piel rasgándose, de la sangre borboteando en su garganta, de los litros cayendo al suelo.

Incluso había oído su voz. Susurraba su nombre, despacio, de manera tétrica, con un tono de burla. Oía sus paso por el apartamento, el chirriar de sus cuchillas contar el suelo.

Tenía miedo.

Cada vez el sonido era más fuerte, su voz sonaba más cerca de sus oídos, los pasos eran más fuertes, las risas también

Hasta ese día.

Rebuscando en el armario encontró una foto de ellos, todos juntos, era excepcional porque Soul no solía dejarse hacer fotos, siempre era el que tomaba la cámara, esa vez Blair se había ofrecido a sacarla por él. El verle de nuevo, aunque tan solo fuese en un papel de fotografía, la hizo derrumbarse.

 _ **Jijijijijiji Maka**_

La ira empezó a bullir, la fuerza desaparecida en esos últimos días volvió a su cuerpo. Él le había matado, se lo había arrebatado.

Nada de tristeza; nada de auto compasión; nada de control.

Había llegado la hora de la venganza.

* * *

Estaba cerca, muy cerca de ella, pero no podía verlo, le seguía por la casa a oscuras, guiándose por los chirridos y las risas. Cada vez más fuertes, cada vez más cerca.

Miró en la cocina, en el salón, en el baño, subió una de las persianas de la habitación y miró fuera. Siempre era lo mismo.

Nada.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Donde estaba el maldito kishin que se lo había llevado?

Una luz se hizo en su mente.

Se lo había llevado. Se había llevado su cuerpo arrastras.

 _El suelo, la ilusión del suelo. Si sigo el camino me llevará hasta él._

Con cautela empezó a andar sobre la sangre seca del suelo; un pie delante del otro, regulando la respiración, intentando que el corazón no subiese más allá de la garganta.

Se paró frente a su puerta; la puerta de su habitación. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin pasar? Desde que había vuelto de la misión no había salido casi del cuarto de Soul. Tampoco es como si echase en falta algo; ni siquiera a sus libros, el techo y la depresión era suficientes.

Podía oírlo, estaba dentro.

Con decisión abrió la puerta, sacando las cuchillas de su espalda, preparada para enfrentarse a él.

Pero allí no había nada.

La habitación estaba en orden, llena de polvo, pero en orden, como siempre.

No.

No como siempre.

Seguía escuhándolo, estaba allí, pero no podía verle. El sonido llegaba con claridad desde la derecha.

Se giro hacia el espejo tapado que descansaba en la pared; definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca, era imposible que un kishin cupiese en su apartamento; necesitaba hablar, se lo contaría todo a Shinigami.

Con rapidez tiró de la sabana, mientras sus latidos se aceleraban cada vez más.

Entonces lo vio.

Chilló al ver al kishin devolviéndole la mirada desde el espejo, riendo y repitiendo su nombre. En un ataque de pánico golpeó el cristal con el pie resquebrajándolo rompiendo la imagen del espejo, viendo lo que debería haber visto, su reflejo.

Pero este tampoco le agradaba.

Tenía ojeras, al piel muy pálida, la ropa y le pelo sucio por no haber visto la ducha en todo ese tiempo. Y el detalle más importante. Hojas.

Hojas de guadaña saliendo de su cuerpo.

Entonces comprendió.

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver el cuerpo inerte de Soul desangrado en el suelo al lado del espejo.

 _La noche antes de la misión había tenido una pesadilla. Un kishin trataba de matarla y Soul se interponía muriendo en el proceso. Tenía miedo. Micho miedo. Tanto que, inconscientemente, se había refugiado en la locura. Sin saber cómo, se despertó y ando hacia la habitación contraria, las hojas habían aparecido inmediatamente y nada pudo detenerla de su objetivo; ni los gritos de Soul diciendo que parase de atravesarle, ni sus suplicas para que se tranquilizase y abandonase la locura. Ni siquiera los gritos de su subconsciente la hicieron parar._

 _Cuando terminó la matanza, arrastró el cuerpo hasta su cuarto y olvidó. Su mente creó un falso reflejo de la realidad._

Nunca había habido un kishin.

 _ **Ella era el kishin.**_

El cadáver de Soul, la sangre de su ropa, la sangre del suelo. Todo era real. Ella lo había hecho, ella lo había matado.

Tampoco supo en que momento volvió a golpear el espejo y pasó uno de los cristales por sus muñecas, dejándose caer junto a su compañero, tratando de llegar junto a él al otro lado.

* * *

La puerta de abrió de golpe y el cuerpo sin alma se precipitó al suelo.

Como una marioneta movida por hilos empezó a levantarse. Rodillas flexionadas y juntas, hombros caídos, espalda encorvada, cabeza ladeada y ojos sin vida que miraban inexpresivos a la otra marioneta que había ayudado a crear.

El diablillo esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Bienvenida a la locura Maka Albarn.

* * *

Hooooola peolple. Se que llevo un tiempecito sin pasar por aquí (en relación a subir y actualizar) pero estoy teniendo problemas con mi ordenador y solo puedo ponerme en el portátil de mi hermana y cuando esté libre (es decir, de higos a peras). Estoy trabajando en el capitulo 8 de "Debajo de la talla M" pero para endulzar un poco la espera he subido este one-shoot que se me ha pasado por la mente.

Lo he terminado, exactamente, a las 00:25 nunca había estado hasta tan tarde; y he de decir que a medida que escribía me acojonaba más. No da miedo en sí, pero yo sabía lo que pasaba, y me he estado sugestionando -.-" (tonta de mi)

Bueno; muchas gracias por leer, a todos los que hayáis llegado hasta aquí; y como siempre:

Muchos kisses n.n

 _Disfrutando_ _con: Nada; me daba miedo ponerme los cascos u.u_


End file.
